To Hell And Back
by triggerspec
Summary: "Why did the chicken kill himself? To get to the other side!" A Jester Demon is meant to bring laughter. With a strange past & a little luck, Jacklyn Box finds herself trying to make a former great demon loosen up. "You're cute when you're mad."
1. Fun & Games

**ATTENTION - This is NOT a Sesshomaru fic. He does appear in it but only as a minor character. This is a ocXShishinki fic! The site does not have Shishinki in the categories so I choose the closest thing. **

Alrighty then! this is my first inuyasha fic! im very excited i had a lot of fun writing this! of course it is an OC story and is based on inuyasha the final act series! :) im soo glad they made a proper ending... i cried at how bad the firs tone was.. silly inuyasha! hehe, well anyways.. this was a big challenge since there is NOTHING about Shishinki except one measly episode.. such a shame he's so cute! :P soo, i'll admit, he's made up to as close as I could get to what i think he would be like! well anyways, this chapter is third person, the others will be character POV's .. just a heads up. I hope you all like this! If anyone has the same attachment to the strange appearance of Shishinki that is! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the plot similarities of the Inuyasha: The Final Act series!  
**Claimer:** I do own the character Jacklyn Box, her abilities and past. The 'victims/contestants' are also my own creations for this story.

* * *

"Wh-Why are you doing this?"

The odd looking girl, clearly not of the same species as the bleeding man below her stood, her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and disgust at the rambles of the dying human. _Such a pathetic thing really._

"It's clear isn't it, I never loved you, humans and demons cannot love one another!" she let out a sigh, "'Why?... What a ridiculous question. Can't you pathetic scum just accept the fact that it's happening?"

She bent down to face him eye to eye as she questioned the man and he flinched away from her, the tears in his eyes from both internal and external wounds. This caused a sadistic smirk to spread across her face. The sight of a demon slayer wanna-be lay beneath her feet as his weapons and armour had been stripped away. His heart truly tested and failed. I sputter of incoherent words fell out of the man's mouth as he presumably begged for his life.

"Tsh."

The demon stood up in annoyance, her prey no longer gave her amusement, slowly and with a corrupt presence she pulled out a long thin katana like sword. _I suppose this is farewell. Hyeah, hyeah. _The disguise shimmered away and a different demon stood before the man, he opened his mouth to say something but, with a simple swing toward the ground, the man was cut in half. All that was left was a puddle of curdled red.

"Well, now that my game is over, I need some more entertainment, the night is still young." _He was less of a challenge than I presumed. _"I shall look for something new to play with."

A strange feeling in the wind could be felt through her bones, it was a delightful smell, one of dark feelings, doubts, regret, sorrow... Many things swirling around in a big puddle of fun. There has been a lot of that lately, for so long now. Due to the ever long battle of the Sacred Jewel. All the demon knew was along this battle there laid some sick twisted web of lies and feelings and it makes the bells on her skirt jingle in fascination. With a cackle and a cheer, the demon girl began to sink into the very ground, a twinkle of joy in her eyes.

"Let's see who our next contestant is. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah!"

* * *

It's been hours and the sky had long been dark. A group of 5 travelers and a cat took shelter in a small field, their fire burned and cackled in the night's crisp air. The group was silent, doing their own thing as the night went on, all unable to fall asleep after the former situations that have taken place. They sat, completely oblivious to the pink and blue swirling cloud slowly invading around them.

"Huh? What's that?" A man with dog ears and a red hakama sniffed around.

"What is it Inuyasha?" A black haired human questioned.

"Smells like candy!" A small fox demon cheered.

They all stood up, bringing back their guard they have all selflessly let down. A dark snicker echoed in the cloud.

"What's going on guys?" A women in a demon slaying outfit questioned.

"Sango!" The monk called out.

His calls were futile, the sweet candy like mist had covered their hearing, smell and sight. Leaving them lost in the spot they stood. Invading their secrets. _It seems the monk and demon slayer have created quite the bond, along with the half demon and human girl. hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah!_

"Betrayal is such a powerful emotion, one even most demons cannot redeem themselves from."

_Let's go after the strongest first shall we?_

* * *

Inuyasha looked around, growling in annoyance.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The fog began to clear and he noticed the fact no one was around, all that stood was a large box with strange red and yellow patterns. On the front was a skull and cross bone with a large smile coloured with purple. He drew his sword, letting the blade take full form and leaped, bringing the sword down only to be flung back. Not even the slightest scratch could be seen on the box.

"What the hell?"

He walked up, the sword resting on his shoulder. On the side of the box stuck out a handle. He bent down to examine it, underneath a talisman was stuck there, on it it read;

"Spin me around, hear my sound."

The half-breed was reluctant, but did as it was told, curiosity getting the best of him. He grabbed a hold of the colourful handle and began to spin it around and around. A bewitching sound chimed from inside of the box. It was upbeat tune, yet the sound was so calming, like some sort of child's song. The half demon's eyes began to flutter as they had trouble staying completely open, with half lids the arm continued to spin with the help of his arm.

"Th-This song.. It-It's so pretty..."

_Oh, caught in it so fast doggy demon. _A couple more twists of the handle and the top of the box sprung open and a girl with black hair sprung around just like the child's toy. Inuyasha jumped back out of his daze pointing the sword at the interruption. There standing inside the box was none other then Kagome. _Why is she in the box?_ He let his sword drop only for the girl to jump at him and sending an arrow after him. He quickly jumped out of the way, distress covering his features.

"Kagome! It's me! What are you doing?"

"You bastard!"

_What's happening? Something feels off._ Was all he thought, it wasn't her looks, her face or even her voice. Even the scent was the same.

"What the hell?"

He growled as he jumped out of the way from another arrow. That's when he noticed it, the power she shot at him, it wasn't hers, it was something demonic.

"You strung me along and used me this whole time!"

The girl shouted, sending arrow after arrow, tears falling from her eyes. It pained Inuyasha to see this, but he didn't understand what she was shouting about.

"What are you blabbering about Kagome?"

Arrow after arrow the half-demon converted and dodged, scared to attack his beloved partner. Anger was so pure on her face, it was hard to even recognize her.

"You only wanted me around to save that women! You wanted to use me to save Kikyo!"

"What?"

_Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, oh the pain in his face. It warms the cockles of my heart. So, this is one of the famous doggy demons sons. How cute. _Inuyasha jumped back again, Kagome finally ceased, panting.

"You played with my heart just to save your precious Kikyo, you bastard!"

It wasn't until he watched her shout at him, the flash of her brown irises turning crimson and going back again. _What was that? I think I get it now... That's not even Kagome..._ He growled as he ran toward her. _I will not forgive this crap!_

"See! Now you're going to kill me! Just because I wasn't good enough!"

"You're right! You're not good enough!" He raised the Tetsuiga in the air, readying it. "You're not good enough to impersonate Kagome! DIE!"

He swung his sword down with a fierce battle cry, the body split in half, falling to the ground. As the cloud began to lift the disguise did as well. A snowman shaped doll laid in 2 pieces. It's body painted in the way of a clown. It reminded Inuyasha of something Shippo would play with. He turned to see everyone asleep in the ground, the fire put out and the smoke drifting in the air.

"Kagome! Everyone!"

They all began to blink awake, pushing themselves up from their sleep.

"What, What happened?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know, I remember smelling candy and then I was asleep." The monk replied as he helped the woman up.

"Are you all alright?" Inuyasha questioned, holding onto Kagome.

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha are you okay? You look startled."

Inuyasha looked down at the face of the black haired women. _Is that how she really feels inside? Is that what she thinks? _

"Inuyasha?"

He shook his head, relieving his mind of the impossible thoughts.

"I'm fine."

He helped the women up and began to make his way back to the large box that tricked him before, the lid still seemed to be open.

"Blasted no good half-breed! How dare he wreck my precious outfit!"

The demon mumbled to herself as she lay in the bottom of the box, her nice shirt now had a slice below the boobs, leaving her stomach bare.

"I look like a slutty jester now, hyeah, hyeah, that's not very nice."

She began to brush off her loss and joked about the events.

"Who the hell are you?"

She looked up to see the 5 travellers looking down in the box. She smiled and jumped up, hovering in the air above them before landing a few feet behind them.

"It's only the first date and you try to take my clothes off! Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

The demon let out a sigh, putting her hands behind her head. She looked down to notice the material open up showing off her stomach.

"I'm Jacklyn Box. The jester of the Underworld. Pleased ta meetcha!"

Her smile was so sweet and pleasant.

"You tried to kill me and now you act all nice? I'm gonna kill you!"

The white haired man brought his sword out once again, stepping forward in attack. He was stopped by the small girl with strange clothes.

"Inuyasha wait."

"What?"

"Kagome, she's a demon." The monk called out.

"Ahtatata, that I am, but I'm a fair demon, hyeah, hyeah."

The girl in the jester outfit began to walk away lifting her feet up high in a comical exit.

"You beat my game half-breed, so I'm leaving... Duuuh!"

"Why you..!"

"You're just going to leave? Just like that?"

The demon shrugged twirling on her feet to face the travellers once again.

"I'm not a sore loser. If I lose I leave, but, that doesn't mean I won't be back! Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah!"

"I'm killing you now you annoying clown! Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha charged regarding the girl in front of him, he swung his sword and a vast of yellow light went crawling toward the demon. When the dust settled nothing could be seen, he swung his sword on his shoulder and turned. A triumphant grin on his face. Before he took a step forward a springing person came up from the ground in front of his face. Their hands waving beside it's head and their tongue flying around spitting on him. He flinched back in a holler, bringing his sword back around. The girl just popped out of the ground and flew back.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah! Silly half-breed. I try and be civil and you do such a thing. Tisk, tisk. Hyeah. Did you're father not teach you how to treat a lady? Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah."

The jester landed in front of Kagome, her clawed hands grasping her chin.

"You're cute." Growling implied the demon was after her again so she began to sink into the ground. "You should keep your dog on a leash! Hyeah, hyeah, hye-"

She was gone into the ground, and the group was left staring in amazement. Shippo sniffed the air and shrugged.

"I think she's gone, I can't smell the candy anymore."

"Next time I see that bitch I'm going to kill her!"

Kagome put her hand on the angered man's shoulders.

"We have bigger things to worry about, calm down Inuyasha."

"You didn't see what she tried to pull.. She tried to impersonate you... She's not safe to have around!"

* * *

"Well that was a failure, hyeah... I guess he had more faith in her than I had realised."

The jester pranced around in the forest as the moonlight trickled through the leaves.

"Ah well, let's find a new game shall we? Hyeah, hyeah, hyeaaahh."

_I only have a couple hours before the wounds settle in once again..._ The demon bit her lip, slight worry took over her sliced outfit.


	2. Jokes On You

it's early but my hyrdo was cut off so im at my opa's for a bit and decided i might as well get this chappy up while i can :) so this is the 2nd chapter to my inuyasha shishinkixoc story :) i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do! lol this story is a lil jumpy, third person to first persona and different povs lol... but i have it labeled so it should be easy to read :) anyways.. i gotta get going to i hope you like it! enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the characters or the plot similarities.  
Claimer: I do own Jacklyn Box and her technique and past. I also own the idea of Rosku.  
I do not own Shishinki's servant but I do own his name of Kudo.

* * *

Third Person  
The sun was high and bright, the tree the demon used as foundation to sit up also produced enough protection from the heat. Her body was covered in blood, from the top of her forehead to her chin, just between her right eye and nose curved around cutting the middle of her mouth. The wound extended down to around between boobs and down just below the waist of her pants. It was a devastating gash received from the tip of a sword. An attack the jester was barely able to escape from.

"Cursed mutt... For this I cannot forgive him..."

She let out a hiss of pain as her whining forced the wound over her lips re open, her mouth once again filled with blood.  
The jester demon had a downfall to her almost invincible appearance as the moon was high. She can avoid almost all flesh wounds no matter the severity during the night, besides decapitation. In the day time however, if she cannot return to the Underworld before light reaches the horizon, her wounds from the night before or any unhealed ones will bring themselves upon her body. It's a curse you get for stealing the ability to jump between dimensions.  
She looked down on herself to see blood continue to drip in the puddle she laid in. The warrior she had found prior meeting Inuyasha proved to be much tougher than she expected. Before she could even make hast and kill him the sun had already broken the horizon and her wounds began to pierce her skin. The demon didn't know what was more painful, receiving the wound at that time, or have it slowly etch into her skin.

"Does the world have mercy on demons who torture the weak? Hyeah, hyeah..."

She chuckled at herself when she could begin to feel the symptoms as she finally experienced her blood loss. It was inevitable, she couldn't travel to the Underworld now. She was absolutely useless.

"Oh, Lord Rosku-kun, is this the punishment of my trickery?"

The pointy hat on her head chimed as her head rested against the tree, looking into the blue sky. Even with the curse, she found the day time so beautiful.  
If the jester were fully alert, she would have heard the footsteps of the nearing person. The presence of a powerful demon. The danger she was now letting herself fall in. When he was close enough the injured girl finally took notice. Her gaze shifted to the new form and she flinched, causing her body to slide off the foundation of the tree and land roughly on the ground below. She hissed in pain as the blood around her splashed.  
The man standing over her, wielded a black a staff. On the top was a golden circle with a half moon on it's back on the inside of the circle, gold as well. A half moon on the bottom of the staff as well. His outfit was a decorative black hakama with a set of puffy fur on his right shoulder. His arms had guards in a red and black pattern that matched his armour. The red and black armour trimmed with silver guarded his torso. Wrapped around his waist was a white sash that blew lightly in the breeze. The armour extended down over his legs and groin. Truly a man of battle. On his shoulders were two straps of cloth hung out like ribbon. He stood with strength and pride.

"Such incompetence."

The man stated with a uncaring expression. The woman looked up scowling at him.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyea! You're a little young to be saying anything."

"Hn."

The jester looked him up and down taking notice to his short and messy lavender tinted hair, his piercing narrow eyes that looked to be a deep purple. The left corner of his face was covered by a simple white masquerade type mask. His ears had a point on the top. Clearly a good looking man.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah..."

"How did a you wind up here, Jester demons never stray far from their master's? Or is your brink of death caused by him."

"I'm not going to die from this cat scratch, hyeah, hyeah."

She laughed at herself due to the fact half a dog demon did this and the fact she knew she didn't have much time left. If she moved too soon her wounds would re-open, if she didn't heal soon she was dead of blood loss. She would be passed out before night fall, so she would be unable to go back and heal by than. _Wow, I'm more pathetic than a half-breed._ She let a smile drift on her blood covered, deep royal purple lips as her eyes closed. She could feel the demon still standing there, waiting for her to answer his question or maybe just die. She limply lifted her arm to wave her hand at him, beckoning him to leave.

"I'm not talking unless you help so begone with ya. Hyeah, hyeah."

Laughing was the her greatest cover for any sort of thing, worry, death, fear. Laughter covered it all. It's been too long for her to recognize what anything other than annoyance and happiness was and longing. Her technique, invaded and used emotions to break down the hearts and will of her 'contestants', but the feelings never affected her, she was always left empty as the day she died, the first time...

Lord Shishinki POV  
I walked over and scooped up the tiny girl, trying my best not to open the severe wounds down her body. One crimson eye opened to look at me. She let out a light laugh, which seemed odd since there is no doubt that she is feeling intense pain, I can feel it through the constricting muscles. I walked with precision and a soft step trying not to jolt her more.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to help you to get answers right?"

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah! We'll just have to see."

I wasn't to sure why I was going to save her, but it didn't really matter at this point, it's not like she could actually cause me damage. Plus, I have some curious questions to ask her. For one, how her master was no where to be seen and why she spoke of an Underworld Lord. The longer he focused on her it seemed her own aura was changing. It was intriguing. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder I glanced down to see her head leaning on me as she finally slipped into unconsciousness. It's been so long since I've seen a Jester Demon up close, I forgot how small they really were. I began to feel the warm liquid drip over my arm's it's amazing she stayed conscious for this long, forget the fact she spoke with such enthusiasm as well.

The sun had fallen behind the mountains and I sat in front of a fire watching the flames dance. The rest of the afternoon was used to bandaged up the female demon's wounds. Slightly surprising that the wound stopped bleeding so fast. It would take a few days before she could move around, but I was only sticking around until she answered some of my questions. I have nothing better to do while I wait for Sesshomaru. Though it shouldn't be much longer before he will show up and he will fall for the bait. I let out a tiny grin at the thought of my revenge. I too a glimpse to once again see if she were alive but once again she randomly bellowed the strange laughter of hers. She had been doing that since it became nightfall. It was beyond irritating. I let out a light sigh, shut my eye and pinched the bridge of my nose. I stayed like that for 5 minutes until I heard the sighs and shuffling of the demon across from me, I opened my eye to see her sitting up and stretching.

"Idiot! Your wounds will re open!"

She glanced over at me with a tilted head as I scolded the moronic women. My eye narrowed as I looked at bloodless wound down her face. Where is the blood?

"Hyeah, hyeah. Silly demon."

She stood up and took a bow, after standing straight she began to sink into the ground. A grin flashed over her face and her eyes curved in delight. I sat there, but grasped the staff beside me, getting ready to send her to the pits of hell.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

As I watched her slowly disappear and her scent become dimmer, the bitch was running away. I jumped up and swung my staff down, her head had already disappeared as it made contact. I growled in frustration as her very presence was gone.

"Dammed female!"

Jacklyn Box POV

I was now standing on top of a mountain of corpses, the very large guardian seemed to be missing. I looked around and saw nothing but dead bodies.

"Guardian!"

My chimes went ignored and I let out a sigh. I jumped down and began snooping around through the dead bodies. I needed to find a small girl with somewhat fair skin. Some days are easier than others all depends on the death rate of the world. But, today, it seemed to be my lucky day!

"You will be useful my youngen!"

I looked over the small female child that seemed to be stabbed to death by some sort of weapon, poor thing. I couldn't kill a child, human or demon alike. With that said, I tore the corpse in half, tearing shreds of the small girls skin. With an estimated sizing I pulled out a needle and tread from the inside of my skirt, which I hid for emergencies like this. Also stashed within my presence was a mirror that I pulled out and began my magic of recovery. I sewed the new skin over the large bloodless wound on my face, eventually moving to my chest and stomach. I let out a sigh.

"Stupid half-breed... This is going to leave a scar for about 50 years..."

Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. After a quick fix I was ready to go, I wonder if the wolf demon was still around. He had no reason to really run, we both know I am no match for him. I began to float up toward the blackness above me, looking down at the empty pathway to hell. I wonder what happened.  
I reached the darkness and could feel the cold sensation of the dirt around me, I could sense the man still sitting around a similar area of where I had left. Let's see if you have a sense of humour! Hyeah. I sprung out of the ground like a spring, laughing manically and making faces at the fearful man. To my enjoyment he jumped back and swung his staff, sending a black orb at me, sucking me inside. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but it sprung me from the ground and warped me back to the strange mountain of bodies I had just returned from.

"Huh, so he really is powerful... Hyeah. How entertaining!"

I repeated to process only to be sent right back by the demon as I begin to morph from the ground. I tried again, but this time giving some distance between us. He was already standing, pointing a staff at me this time.

"I hit you directly 2 times! How do you keep coming back?"

"Oh? You don't like my company? Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah."

I finally finished merging out of the ground and was allowed to stand there, I had my heels together, my curly shoes jingled as I rocked onto my toes, smiling.

"Answer me or die!"

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah! You're awfully cute when you're mad."

I winked at the man as I jumped up to float upside down in the air. The demon below growled at me and once again sent the orb after me, I sighed in annoyance as I brought myself to reappear behind him.

"What's yer name demon?"

He was surprised to hear my voice around me and swung around the end of his staff colliding with my cheek. I knelt on the ground with my hand on my cheek.

"I am Shishinki. Who are you?"

He seemed a little at ease but still had his guard up, he wasn't one to put it down it seemed. I let myself float up into the air.

"I am Jacklyn Box, its a pleasure to meet cha!"

I lay in the air on my side, resting my head on a fist and my other arm across my knee. I couldn't help but grin ear to ear at the man before me.

"So, you got questions for moi right? Hyeah, hyeah."

His eye was just spelling out irritation and frustration. I don't think he likes me too much. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah.

"How do you know Rosku?"

"I'm his not so faithful jester! He spun me back together to entertain him in the Underworld! Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, we had some fun times tormenting people..."

I let out a sigh as I twirled upside down, crossing my arms and legs.

"Did you kill him?"

"Naaah, I just stole his jewel which gives me the power to travel from hell and back, and yadda , yadda, some big explainable that I'm not telling you. Hyeah, hyeah, hyea!"

"You are a very strange creature..."

"Speak for yourself cat boy!"

"I am the former Cat Lord Demon, Shishinki!"

"Former... Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah..."

The said great demon took his seat back around the fire, trying to ignore me, but I knew he couldn't cause the closer I got the more his eye would twitch in annoyance. I couldn't help but grin.

"Who wounded you like that anyways?"

"Hyeah, hyeah. Does the almighty cat have a soft spot?"

My grin turned into a smile as he scowled at me, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Hmm, well if I'm not mistaken, it was the half-breed Inuyasha. He had cute little dog ears."

"Tsh..."

I raised an eyebrow at the sour expression the name received. He has a grudge against the half-breed?

"What's with the sour expression Lord Shishinki?"

"I'm after his full demon brother, Sesshomaru. His father had stolen my technique and passed it down to him with the Tenseiga."

After a long moment of staring at him narrows eyes, well, eye, a small smile fell upon my lips. He raised an eyebrow at me, confused at my strange antics.

"Did the Inu no Taisho do this to the poor Lord Shishinki?"

I pointed toward the mask on his face. I was a little curious as to what it had happened behind it but kept my mouth shut. He avoided my gaze with a growl. He just nodded, probably ashamed by the wound. I twirled around and crouched in front of him, it was ridiculous how I was shorter than him as I crouched and he sat. I had to angle my neck up slightly to look him directly in the eye.

"Well, than... I'm coming with you!"

"What? No you're not!"

His commanding voice and harsh glare made her tingle. Resulting in laughter.

"Hyeah, hyeah, oh, but I am Lord Shishinki! You look like you could use a good laugh. You know laughter can beat anything?"

The demon went quiet as he stared passed me and into the fire. It was something bigger as to why I had decided to follow the former lord. We Jester Demons are servant demons, it's why our race was created, a few centuries ago the strange pull to hell had ceased, the strange longing feeling I had was due to the fact Lord Rosku was killed. The empty feeling I had when he died, slowly was going away as I spent around this cat demon.

Lord Shishinki POV

The girl finally gave up and went over to the side of the mountain and face the rocky edge. I continued to watch as the flames began to die, but my vision kept flickering over to the curled up girl in the distance. What an annoying demon. There was much more to her than you could guess, that was simple to tell, of course most demons have to go through difficult times, that's what makes us demons, that's what makes up powerful. A person came to stand beside him. It was a young boy, Kudo. He had hollowed out eyes, short black hair and a fancy light blue and white outfit.

"Master, is this really alright?"

"What?"

"Is it alright for that demon to come along? She seems awfully unskilled."

I ask the same question, but no answer comes in my mind. I guess I was going on a whim. That was when a large rubber doll popped out of the ground rolling up and hitting the boy in the back. He blew away and reappeared behind the rubber clown, it turned and began to talk.

"Hai, hai, hai. Jokes on you! Jokes on you! Hai, hai, hai."

With that it poofed into a cloud of smoke. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the shell of a servant's face scrunched up in a grimace. His black holes for eyes seemed to glare at me.

"That unskilled demon is still awake, hyeah, hyeah."

She twirled and sat up all in one movement, glaring at the hollowed eyes boy, before noticing my own smirk on the man sitting there.

"See Lord Shishinki, isn't it nice to laugh?"

My smirk stayed in place as I shook my head in denial. Blasted women.

"I find it amusing how your doll's laugh is more annoying than your own."

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah! The fearful demon has humour! No worries, I get that a lot. Not sure how I developed this laugh.. hyeah..."

Her eyes narrowed, deep in thought. I wonder what is going through her mind, I'm sure shes holding back many things. The fire caused an orange glaze over her eyes making her look much more eerie than her original state.


	3. Life is Blunt

yay :) alright well concerning to the reviewer mention the lack of character looks, i apologize i made faceless characters for so long... i describe my character none the less, i thought i already had given a description of shishinki? -shrugs- either way you cane google image him XD i hope you enjoy this chapter which gives a lil insight to my characters 'odd' why of thinking lol and a lil more about her servantry ways lol well thats all i really have to say :P i think maybe one day ill write another small character fic of inuyasha lol... I GOT SHISHINKI'S NAME IN THE CHARACTER CATEGORY! heh, im awesome XD though i still doubt many people have much of a fascination with small characters as much as I do :P anyways ENJOY 3  
Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah!

* * *

Lord Shishinki POV

I walked along a path that would lead me toward a rocky valley eventually. The place I would wait for Sesshomaru, the place I will take my revenge for what his father had done to me. To think he would pass down such a worthless sword to his eldest son is beyond me. I felt a twitch in my face as the demon that followed me circled my head once again, her mouth running off like a endless cycle of torture.

"Why did the chicken kill himself?"

Silence.

"To get to the other side..."

I let out a snort of laughter that I covered with coughing into my fist. The whole time she spurt out these idiotic jokes and at times it was rather difficult to not snicker. It would be easier if her foolish face wasn't dangling in front of me.

She had deep velvet purple hair held by the large jingling hat on her head. Her hat was cut in quarters, some red some light purple. Her shirt was a light purple vest with large red buttons, on the back was a smiling skull and cross bones in red. She wore a low cut, spiky skirt that stuck out in many directions, a couple pieces had scattered bells. The fabric seemed tough cause they didn't move even while she was upside down. It was also a vast variety of different purples and the same consistent red. Her shoes were cloth and had curled toes with bells on the tips they also were the red colour. Also on her back rested a black sheath holding a very sharp katana.

"Hyeah, hyeah, I almost got ya there Lord Shishinki!"

"Tsh. Idiot, why do you call me Lord?"

"That question is stupid! If you have to ask why then you have no reason to know."

"That a very blunt way to think of things."

"Life is blunt. Plus I gave up reasons many, many years ago."

"Why?"

The girl just stared at me blankly, her foot came down and hit me lightly on the head, it didn't move. I stood in that position for moments my eye narrowed into her blank crimson ones. That was until she huffed and twirled down to the ground and began walking, ahead a couple of steps.

"Once upon a time, there lived a cute little jester, fell in love with her prince who swore to her. After he betrayed her her jokes were dark and cruel, consistent of murders of the villagers. He killed her, sending her to the fiery pits of hell. There she learned the reality of life and death. Creating the funniest Jester Demon! Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah!" She let out a sigh. "I don't need reason, I live my life on a whim! Hyeah, hyeah!"

Hmm, so she was betrayed once upon a time. That's no surprise thought, not in this era. Strange though, it seems she was hurt very deeply, and yet all she does is run around laughing at useless antics. _"You look like you could use a good laugh. You know laughter can beat anything?" _Her voice echoed through my head. As I watched her eyes tell her story, her eyes shifted, happiness, to grief, to joy. It seemed Rosku helped... I just left it at that and continued walking. I had no right to stick his nose in business that wasn't mine, plus she wasn't fond of answering questions it seemed. I could hear her run up to me once again.

"Were your parent's bakers? Cause you have nice buns!"

I misplaced my own step almost falling to the ground, I caught myself but without chocking on my own breath. What the hell was wrong with this female and why the hell would she say such things! I could almost feel a blush flushing onto my cheeks but brushed it off as part of the chocking. I glanced back to see the girl dropped in the air laughing her head off with more than necessary enthusiasm. She had tears in her eyes as the enchanting sound erupted from her mouth. It was different, more like a chime or melody. Why... is her laugh? It's so enchanting. I almost scolded myself for asking that question with the lecture I just received about not needing to know if I don't already.

"Oh, heh, wow. I haven't laughed so hard in century's!"

"You're odd."

"You're cold, but you don't hear me complain."

I looked over with a hint of annoyance in my narrowed eye. I don't see why I'm putting up with this female. I let out a light sigh and closed my eye trying to calm my thoughts as I found myself asking that question a lot over this short period of time, plus I don't need anything clouding my mind while I finish this off. It's been way to many years to screw this up. A body shimmered in my path and Kudo appeared before us. Black hollow holes seem to stare at me as the small boy bowed. He did not grow fond of the new traveller that has been bestowed on us.

Jacklyn Box POV

"Master, Lord Sesshomaru has been spotted, he still will be some time. What shall we do?"

"Good job, we will stay in the summit until he arrives."

The boy bowed and shimmered away, I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Does he plan on fighting that Inu no Taisho successor?

"Hmm?"

"If you have to ask you have no need to know."

My crimson eyes glared as my very own words were played against me. That bastard, how dare he play my games. My glare lessened as I realized, I finally made an impact on him. A funny thought sprang into my mind.

"Mmm, alright I see. I understand, don't worry I won't judge or anything. I guess it's natural to feel that way towards such powers."

His eye almost popped out of his head. I had to bite my lip from laughing.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry Lord Shishinki, I will still follow you. I think it's kind of cute really. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah."

My smirk was more devious than the darkest of the dark, so unsettling it even bothered the demon before me as his deep purple eye cursed me to depths of hell and back. I couldn't help but continue to snicker at his bewildered expression and his flustered outburst. Such a powerful demon taken down by slight insinuations. How cute.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right here Jacklyn!"

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah... you're too uptight Lord Shishinki."

He growled as he left me behind to chuckle to myself. I took a couple breaths to calmed myself and watched him climb higher, his presence intensified. He was angry, was it anger? I couldn't tell, all I knew is something was drawing me closer to him, something very new. So as my motto says; I let myself go on the whim. The next thing I knew I was hovering in front of him, looking him eye to eyes. His eyes were distant, not even noticing the fact I was in front of him. I began to pout at his lack of observation. What is going on in your head Lord Shishinki? Why are you bitter?I found myself staring with intensity at the mask on the left side of his face. He had let me know Inu no Taisho had done it to him, but I wasn't sure what that was. I was slightly curious. I lifted my hand to the mask, letting it linger above it.

Lord Shishinki POV

Her hand lingered above my mask and her eyes gazed deeply at it. I was curious as to what was going through her head, but she stayed silent, as did I. I was captivated by the intensity of her eyes, they were like jewels of blood. I wasn't sure what I should do or say, whether I should stop her or not. I don't think I can do anything even if I wanted to. Her hand made contact and lifted the puzzle piece to the portion of my head I no longer contained. The portion of my head that Inu no Taisho swept to the depths of hell. I scowled to myself as images flowed through my brain of the battle. Sesshomaru will pay for his use of that technique, he will die for being his father's son.

"Lord Shishinki.."

Her quiet voice ripped the images of war out of my mind and brought me back to the fact she held my mask at her side. This was different from her odd, jester like ways.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah... You could play a fantastic trick on somebody with that!"

My eyes went blank as I stared at her in disbelief. She really has no sense of decency. I tried to snatch the mask from her but she just floated up into the air snickering.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you, you irritating rat!"

"Tisk, tisk. Talk like that I'll be to scared to come down and you won't get your mask!"

She chimed as she pulled off her hat and set the mask on her face. My remaining eye twitched in annoyance as she plopped her hat over top and flipped upside down grinning ear to ear. I'm going to ring her neck and make her wish she was dead!

"Jacklyn Box! I command you to return that now!"

Her eyes narrowed in a disturbing manner. Her very presence changed, her happy appearance was sinister, blood thirsty. She slowly brought her cross arm and legged body around and in front of me. I never faltered as I stared at her with my commanding stance still firm. She said she was going to follow me, that means orders as well. Her hand pulled off the mask, causing her hat to tip sideways. She held it out and dropped it in my palm. A snarl erupted from her lips as she drifted to my back and away slightly. That annoying brat, she is 2000 years too young if she thinks she can do what she pleases in my presence. Something felt off as she floated away from me, her glare never faltering, I didn't like the feeling but, there was no time for that.

"You wait here, I'm going to collect wood, for a fire, we will be staying here for a night or two."

She didn't reply, just set herself to the ground. She didn't even blink as she glared at me. I just brushed it off as I left.

Jacklyn Box POV

I watched him jump off the cliff and I let out a sigh, man it's hard to keep a straight face for so long. I kicked back and let myself lay on the nice cold rock beneath me. It was a little while of staring up into the darkening sky until a shimmer was heard. I sat up to stare at Kudo. His hollow eyes seemed to burrow in my own being.

"What's up Kudo, Lord Shishinki just left to-"

"Shut up you scum. You are not worthy to act so carefree around Lord Shishinki. He has no use for such a pathetic demon. You're best to leave."

I just blinked a couple times before a grin grew on my face.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. Calm down Kudo, you should take it easy, have a laugh! Hyeah-"

"Shut up! We don't care about your pathetic antics! Leave now! You're worthless thief and I will not have you bother Lord Shishinki!"

I couldn't help but growl at the hollow shell. To think such a thing has developed feelings on it's own. No matter where she looked, people had someone and something to care about. Whether it money, family or love. Before she let her self get carried away she put on another grin.

"Lord Shishinki doesn't seem to mind me here."

"Why do you think he left, so I could rid of you so he didn't need to bother with scum like you."

I sighed and bit my lip, this feels very similar, very similar indeed. It was almost night time soon so it's not like anything will happen, I've survived decades alone, no reason to change that now.

"Fine, fine. If your panties are in such a knot, I'll leave. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah."

My laugh sounded so fake it even hurt to listen to myself, I let out a smirk and floated off away from the large cliff. I suppose it's back to killing humans and weak demons.

A couple hours passed and nothing has caught my attention, the stars were out and the moon was full. I laid out on top of a fluffy tree watching the universe. It was so pretty the smile on my face couldn't falter. A pulling feeling grasped at me again, one similar to Lord Rosku, I sighed, problems are going to occur if this happens... I tried aligning the stars to make strange pictures in the sky, sidetracking my mind. Like that one looks like a crooked temple, and the one over there looked like a rib.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah."

Something was bugging me... The way Shishinki looked while leaving and the words he spoke, they had no sign of wanting me gone. Some reason, deep down, it seemed like he actually wanted me to stay. Heh, I'm really losing myself now, there is no way in hell. I let out a yawn, it's been a while since I've sat around and have done nothing, maybe I should take a year's vacation from being demon like.


	4. Whim

alright its 5:30 and i just got back from a pretty sweet party :P it was good times... soo i decided id put this up before heading to try and sleep... though it seems doubtful! i hope you enjoy this chapter :) its more of a insightful chapter of the life of shishinki! :) and i tried to piece things together as much as I could.. even with the twist of reality... err... yeah whatever.. i dont have the braincells right now! so enjoy ! :D

* * *

Jacklyn Box POV

The night was half over and I was beyond bored, I took off to float in the air above. An idea popped into my head, if I wanted to really find out the answer I could easily try and figure it out myself.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. Let's see how far your humour will go Lord Shishinki!"

Lord Shishinki POV

I wandered around in the forest, why I wasn't very sure yet, but something felt off. _"Where's Jacklyn Box?" The servant looked almost to pleased at the question. "She left Master, she said she didn't need to waster her time on a defeated Demon Lord." _It seemed strange, something didn't fit but I just don't know! I growled in frustration as I looked around once again, seeing absolutely nothing. The wait for my revenge the new situation with Jacklyn all seemed to pile up in a vicious storm of thoughts. A strange smell began to float around in the air, it was sweet. Mouthwatering even, something I have never experienced before. I tried to find the source but it was coming from all directions. So caught up in the smell I barely had time to noticed the pink and blue mist thickening around me.

"Dammit, what is this? Show yourself you cowardly demon!"

I stood ready, my staff tight in my grasp. I was ready to send the ignorant rat to hell the moment they showed their face! The colourful cloud thickened and thickened and soon enough, all my senses failed to work. I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. A dark chuckle could be heard, it was something that felt very familiar, but at this point in time, my mission was to find the threat and eliminate it. A deep threatening growl emitted from my clenched teeth as I gave out a final warning. The clouds began to lift away and vanish. I kept my now working senses to their peak and as I searched the wooded area I found a large wooden box with red and yellow patterns. It was something I have never seen before.

"What the hell is going on?"

A glowing talisman caught my eye and I walked over close enough to read it but far enough in case it was a trap. Something felt terribly wrong in this situation, I wasn't enjoying this at all.

"Spin me around, hear my sound."

I narrowed my eye at the box. What is it? Where did it come from? Wh-... He stopped himself and turned around and began to walk away, I don't need anything to compromise this, I refuse to miss my chance for my revenge!

"How dare you walk away from me Shishinki!"

My eye open wide and I twirled around to see non other than Inu no Taisho broken out of the strange box.

"Wha- What? You're dead!"

"Like someone of my power can actually die! Fool!"

He charged at me with the very same sword that I remember him using so many years ago.

"Impossible! This is a trick! I know you're dead!"

I blocked the sword with my staff. Everything about him, it was all the same. I scowled to myself as I stared at him with my one eye left.

"You plan on killing my son because you failed! You don't deserve to be called a demon! You're pathetic!"

"Shut up you mutt! You're the one who went and got himself killed! I'll kill you myself, this is perfect!"

"At least I'm a man!"

Metal versus metal sung in the forest, I danced around blocking, the massive strikes he sent at me. Deja Vu hung in the air like a wet blanket. I jumped back to send Meidou at him which he easily dodged. Blow after blow I sent toward him, it was futile, he was too fast.

"Wind Scar!"

Large yellow streams rushed toward me, tearing up everything in it's path. I jumped in the air sending the strikes to hell.

"I refuse to be defeated by you again!"

"You've only grown weak with your hate and revenge. You will once again fall to your own technique."

I glared at him as his golden eyes shifted to crimson and back. Tsh, something is up and I will find out! I jumped out of the way of a large Meidou, sending another to suck it up. This is ridiculous, this shouldn't be happening. Is this really what's meant to happen? Hn, no, I will prevail. I've waited so many years! To get the chance to fight him personally is perfect.

"What's wrong Shishinki? You seem out of focus!"

"On the contrary! I'm perfectly fine!"

I charged at him with a grin on my face, the tip of my staff made contact with his armour causing him to jump back where I sent a barrage of Meidou at him. He just barely managed to dodge as pieces of his armour were sucked into the portal. There's no way I will lose this time. A familiar laugh echoed through my head. A very familiar and yet very annoying laugh. My stomach pulled, no matter what I have to get through this. I still have questions to ask.

"You're getting old Dog Demon."

"You're only still a pup I see."

He came at me with great speed, swiping a large claw with a ferocious growl. I glared at him as he left slashes through my armour. His right eye seemed to turn crimson.

"Who are you really?"

"Don't be stupid!"

I stopped pointing my staff at the man, staring oddly at the different colour eyes. With a toothy grin on his face he jumped up, flames covered his sword and he flew down at me, I jumped out of the way, part of my outfit getting singed in the process.

"Why do you hold this grudge Shishinki?"

"If you have to ask, you don't deserve to know!"

His anger flared and his golden eyes were crimson, his left eye actually began to flicker from colours. Something felt strange, surreal almost. Something told me even if I fought, nothing would happen. I know for a fact this man is dead, if he were back or brought back there would have been rumours.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Ha! You're as arrogant as ever Shishinki."

He charged at me with a toothy grin and I stood there, my arms at my side. My face did not really show what I wanted it too, but it was stern nevertheless. A smirk crossed my face, she really has put an impact on me.

"I'll just go on a whim."

I felt a sharp pain, his sword met my torso, cutting into me slightly but didn't move any further. Both his eyes were a solid crimson now. I sort of expected this but it still surprised me that the sword didn't pierced right through my heart.

"Who are you really?"

The body began to shiver and shrink, a new form taking place, a new facial expression was in place of those crimson eyes. It was... hate, and anger. Her brows were pushed together in frustration and her teeth clenched in aggravation. Her katana stuck in my armour as she floated to my height.

"So this is you're power, you play tricks with people's mind. A joke to you right? This is the skill of a jester demon."

"I don't just play tricks on their mind..." Her voice was bitter and cold. "I consume their bodies, feeling the things they do and using them against them. I become a nightmare. I use their fears and weaknesses against them while feeling everything inside them. Sometimes I go as far as to reading their minds."

"Which is due to the smoke that you force the victim to inhale correct?"

She yanked the sword out of me and put it blindly back into the sheath. Her bangs and hat seemed to shadow her face. It wasn't long before the sun was going to come up and I noticed the ripped material on her chest. It showed as just a light scratch to armour as the Dog Demon, but really she took the whole hit... She really puts her life on the line using this technique.

"Why did you leave?"

"If you don't know you truly are stupid."

I began to worry, she hasn't let out a laugh since her technique vanished. My worry turned to annoyance as she turned to walk away from me. I let out a scowl.

"You wanted to help me than you just leave. What the hell kind of whim is that?"

"It wasn't a whim, it was a reason, one you can't understand. Now piss off or my next attack won't stop."

Her voice was no longer the calm sweet sound it used to be, it was bitter and filled with hatred, it was something that was very out of character to her.

"I see."

I had no reason to stop her, nothing but this feeling in my stomach that wanted me to run up and punch her in the face. I turned and began to walk away, I should be waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. That wasn't my style though, I can't just change my whole being for some random demon. It's as bad as that stupid dog falling for that human.

Jacklyn Box POV

I stared at the ground in front of me my fist shaking. After more than a few decades my walls and barricades were destroyed in a measly couple of days. I thought I was free,that I could finally be my own demon. I waited until I knew he was gone before I crouched down hugging my knees. It's better to just leave him now, than I still have a chance of being free. I hope. _"I'll just go on a whim." _The worst part of it all... It's not just the enchantment of being a jester pulling me back, I'm my own enemy in this.

"You're a very bad joke Jacklyn Box, a very bad joke indeed."


	5. Revenge Is Bittersweet

Alrighty here is the 5th chapter of my inuyasha story! this was much easier due to the fact this is the episode that debuted shishinki ! :D i hope you enjoy it!  
**To Sasori no Danna on Naruto:** to write your own stories... best bet is to try to keep with good spelling, grammar, punctuation. Not everyone is perfect but murderous writing really drives people away XD I'm horrible with advice, all I really do is think up a scene and then work my way to or from it creating some sort of story. Try and write for your own satisfaction, I find I enjoy writing more if it's for my own satisfaction rather than trying to satisfy everyone who reads cause no matter what somebody somewhere will enjoy it :) Hmm... I can't think of much to say for advice I'm sorry. If you write something and want to send it to me I'd be more than happy to give you my personal opinion or help give ideas or expand on ideas :)  
ANYWAYS.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters or plot similarity  
**Claimer:** I do own Jacklyn Box, and everything that involves her.

* * *

Lord Shishinki POV

I stood looking out over the rocky cliffs surrounding me. The sky was clear with a few scattered clouds. The sky was so blue, it's been years since I've sat still and looked around. It's been awfully quiet, too quiet in my opinion. To think something so irritating could feel so normal, that when it's gone feel so empty.

"How many men does it take to wallpaper a room?... About 2, if they're thinly sliced..."

I chuckled to myself as I remembered one of the woman's jokes. Her jokes usually seemed to have a dark touch to them. I let out a sigh as I was actually bored. That was until Kudo appeared before me.

"Master, Sesshomaru is close, shall I take action?"

"Yes."

He disappeared, finally the time has come! All that's left if to wait, wait for my victory! I knew for a fact Sesshomaru would try and concur the Meidou, but as a fragment of the Tesseiga he'll never get it. Pitiful really. I looked out to the distance to see Kudo followed by Sesshomaru and a two headed dragon with 3 riders. A small human girl, an older human boy and a small green demon with a two headed staff. Heh, so Sesshomaru didn't stray that far from his father's naive mistakes. When they were close enough and Kudo was once again standing by me I sent my first attack, striking in between the demon and his followers. They all managed to dodge, the green one almost falling to his death.

"So you're there!"

Sesshomaru shouted before sending his own imperfect Meidou at me. His aim was horrific, it struck metres below me creating a large hole in the cliff I stood on. His attack was very large, but if you can't perfect it, it's useless.

"Did you lose your aim on purpose? Are you so eager to learn the secret behind Tenseiga, Sesshomaru?"

"Who are you and how do you know about Tenseiga?"

"I've seen that blade in battles that I fought long back. When I fought against your father, the shape of the blade was different."

He narrowed his eyes and brought out a claw, I smirked as he jumped up and tried to strike me with a deadly hit, it was inevitable, he was much slower then his father, he probably depended on strength. I leapt out of the way as the cliff ledge I once stood on crumbled.

"Since you're eager to know its secret, why don't you use it to fight me? Guess I, Shishinki, am being underestimated!"

I attacked once again just barely missing Sesshomaru and his comrades, taking a hole out of a cliff behind him. They all looked in surprise at my attack, I couldn't help but continue to smirk.

"Hn. Originally, Meidou Zangetshua was my special move. Your father stole it from me, and did this to me."

My smirk was erased as I lifted the mask.

"Hm. Whining about a move that was stolen and a face that was destroyed, should I be interested in hearing you whine?"

"There's no reason for two people who have the same move, defiantly not for an incomplete blade like Tenseiga!"

A wave of my staff sent another orb which he dodged by just leaning out of the way.

"Bastard, what else do you know?"

"Why bother knowing it, since you're gonna die."

I set my mask back on my face, it was getting ready for things to start.

"Looks like you're not going to tell me. Very well then. I won't waste my time!"

He pulled out Tenseiga, sending a large Meidou at the same time. I just had to stand still due to his incapability to aim. It missed my a couple feet, almost taking out a cliff that was behind me.

"Sesshomaru, your Meidou is useless! It'll never turn into a complete circle!"

I sent my own Meidou into his, and my over powered it with no trouble at all, absorbing the portal.

"Sesshomaru!"

I looked over to see Inuyasha and his comrades. That was the half-breed that almost killed Jacklyn. When I deal with Sesshomaru, I will no doubt take him out as well. Worthless half-breed.

"Th-That's-"

I noticed the sword on his hilt, the Tetseiga.

"Shishinki's!..."

"Hey, Myoga-jiji? Do you know him?"

"Y-Yes, he is Shishinki. He fought against your father, and was defeated by him."

"So it's Myoga the old flea demon fart. Guess I'm not mistaken, since you are here."

I sent a large circle after them, they just barely managed to escape, damn rodents just can't sit still.

"Bastard! You have no manners at all!" He whipped out the Tetseiga showing it's true form. "Wind Scar!"

The familiar yellow strikes came toward me tearing everything in it's path, I jumped to the side changing cliffs as the one I stood on was destroyed in one blow. It seems he's accomplished the sword quite well.

"No doubt, that's Tetsusaiga. Long ago I heard he had two sons. So he gave the Tetsusaiga to his younger son."

"Hey Sesshomaru... How did you end up fighting this guy?"

Sesshomaru, something's not right, isn't it? Normally, the eldest son should be the one to squire Tetsusaiga."

"Shishinki, you lured me out because you wanted to fight me, right? If that's the case... Shut the hell up and fight!"

He sent a Meidou that I easily blocked with my own. Futile efforts wasted.

"Sesshomaru, do you know the source of Tenseiga? I've told you already! When I was fighting your father, Tenseiga's shape was different. No, in fact it never existed! Because the one I was fighting with was actually Tetsusaiga!"

I could see Sesshomaru's anger grow as I hit a nerve I'm sure he's been fighting with for years.

"Hehehehe... Looks like you really know nothing about it, Sesshomaru. Your Tenseiga was actually Tetsusaiga's...!"

"Shut up!"

Another futile attack absorbed by my own. He was losing his cool, decades away from being anywhere near his father's strength. I sent another but he easily dodged it.

"Seems like your father didn't make much use of my Meidou Zangetsuha after stealing it."

"Is it true, Myoga-jichan?"

"Um... It's true that my master avoided using that technique as much as possible."

"Maybe that's why it was taken away from the Tetsusaiga. And the one that succeeded in acquiring this abandoned technique was your Tenseiga, Sesshomaru!"

"Tenseiga was separated from Tetsuaiga?"

"So Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga are actually parts of one blade?"

Hmm, maybe these rats aren't as stupid as they look. I had a sense of another nerve I could press.

"Besides that, I can smell the human from your little brother. Not only did your father not care about you, he in fact passed Tetsusaiga to a half-demon." I have seemed to piss off the younger one as well. "Sesshomaru, looks like your father really hated you!"

He stood there for moments, deep in thought. This has turned out more enjoyable than I presumed. Toying with people's minds, it's really something else. No wonder Jacklyn enjoyed her technique so much.

"You get it now right? Tenseiga is an incomplete blade. It's just a fragment of Tetsusaiga, and will never be able to unleash a complete Meidou Zangetsuha, no matter how much you train yourself!"

I sent a orb at Sesshomaru only for his little brother to deflect it with the Wind Scar. I jumped out of the way from the explosion, landing off to the side.

"You half-demon... So you're trying to help your brother? Wait right here! I have a score to settle after I kill him!"

"Stop blabbering!"

Sesshomaru jumped up punching Inuyasha in the face, the half-demon fell back a few steps, maybe I didn't even need to do anything, it's not that hard to pit them against each other.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't interfere!"

He got his claws out, not wanting to bother with his Tenseiga anymore.

"Fall in hell!"

Heh, I sent a speedy orb at him that he jumped out of the way.

"How long do you think you can keep dodging them?"

With that I sent a whole barrage of them at the scurrying target, damned dogs are so persistent! Can't they just go to hell and stay there!

"You charged in without thinking it over, because you're feeling helpless, aren't you? You're a fool, Sesshomaru!"

Another barrage and more dodging, I couldn't wipe the joy I was feeling as I prevailed of stomping on these worthless demons! He came at me with another swipe of his claws, destroying the place I stood. I twirled in the air and sent more Meidou, this fight was no doubt won!

"Fool! You think you can defeat me with those fangs of yours?"

It was too easy to figure out his movements. He ran around like a mouse as I bombarded him with portals of hell. I chuckled as each hit got closer and closer to consuming him. He was truly slower than his old man.

"You're not a fast runner at all."

"I guess you misunderstood. I wasn't trying to run away."

"Lord Sesshomaru, please listen to me quickly! I can't bear to watch this! Lord Sesshomaru! Your father had high expectations from you, that's why he gave you Tenseiga to you! Meidou Zangetsuha is a deadly technique to send your opponent straight to the underworld. It's not something that everyone can do!"

"He's right. If it were your little half-demon brother, he wouldn't have withstood Meidou's demonic aura."

"Therefore, your father put all his hopes on you, Lord Sesshomaru. He believed that you would use the Meidou Zangetsuha for good deeds. Therefore..."

"And that's why, he purposely separated Tenseiga from Tetsusaiga, am I right?"

That flea is trying to wreck my fun, how dare he, but it's too late. There is too much doubt in Sesshomaru by now.

"Nonsense! Why didn't his father simply give him Tetsusaiga before taking Meidou Zangetsuha off? The truth laid in whether he trusted Sesshomaru or not!"

Jacklyn Box POV

I stood back, watching the battle as it dragged on. I've been around him for a couple days, I didn't think this much conversation was even possible for him... He was playing with his food. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, he really is a cat playing with a mouse.

"Back off, Myoga."

Sesshomaru went toward Shishinki once again, his anger was very clear in his fierce golden eyes. Shishinki sent more Meidou after him, trying to pin him in the air.

"Tsh, what can you do with just one hand?"

Sesshomaru pulled a fast one and struck Shishinki with his left hand, breaking through his mask, cracks seemed to form over his face. I can't sit here any more.

"Lord Shishinki!"

I flew with great speed toward the now fallen demon, I pulled out my katana and hovered in front of him. My eyes glared death at the demon ahead of me, his face stayed indifferent.

"You!"

"It's that girl from before!"

I heard Inuyasha and them gossip, my attention was focused on Sesshomaru though.

"Bastard! You will pay greatly for that!"

"Jacklyn! Why-

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. If you have to ask you have no right to know!"

I got myself ready to attack, turnign my face back to the demon before me.

"Tenseiga's secret? I shouldn't have listened to what you said since the beginning..." He went on completely ignoring my presence. "What an unsightly face!"

"Shut up! Like father like son! You'll pay back for what you both done to my face!"

Shishinki got ready to send a barrage of attacks, I noticed Inuyasha dash to the scene, I growled in annoyance of the pesky mutt.

"Didn't I tell you not to interfere!"

"Whatever, bring it on!"

He sent many spikes of some sort of shiny rock, the orbs simply absorbed them and moved towards the brothers.

"Jacklyn, wait."

I stopped mid-air and slowly hovered back toward Shishinki. The brothers jumped over the orbs. What are they gonna do? What are you planning Shishinki? I looked over at him with worry, his mask gone, cracks splintering across his face. He just had a smirk on his face.

"Sesshomaru, draw out Tenseiga! Perhaps something will happen!"

The purple eyed demon readied for the next attack, the top of his staff glowing.

"You won't be able to dodge this in mid-air. This shall be your end! Go to hell, with your blade that your father gave you!"

He slashed his weapon and the orbs formed, going straight to their targets.

"But Shishinki, I won't let you kill me so easily!"

Sesshomaru brought out Tenseiga and slashed down, a humongous Meidou sprung out, it was a perfect circle, it absorbed Shishinki's and it moved above us, the massive force was unbelievable, even Shishinki was taken off guard. I flew out of the way avoiding the strange pull.

"Impossible! Tenseiga shouldn't have been able to complete... Hmm?"

When Shishinki began to fly toward the orb my body moved on it's own.


	6. He Who Laughs Last Thinks Slowest

Alrighty folks... thi is THE final chapter to 'To Hell And Back' ! I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the end of this fine story :) Thank you all so very much for reading my story ! :D and thank you much more to those who've enjoyed it ! It's nice to know there is one less story I need to worry about though :) Anyways ciao for now!

* * *

The group of people all watched as the man and small girl drifted up into the large vortex of Meidou. Many of them confused as to why the girl went racing into the circle.

"Didn't she know what that was?" Shippo asked.

"I think those two shared a relationship of some sort..." Sango stated, sympathizing with the feeling of rushing to save a loved one. She glanced over to Miruko.

"It doesn't matter they're both dead now. Serves that bitch right."

Inuyasha huffed, throwing his sword over his shoulder. He was watching Sesshomaru as he paid no mind to what was going on around him. Confusion and doubt filled the demon's head.

Jacklyn Box POV

I landed on a small slab of stone. It was very cold, much colder than I was used to. I blinked my eyes and yet it felt like my eyes were still shut, there was no vortex or bodies to let me know I was awake.

"Crud... Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah..."

I continued to stare into the blackness above, my head was a little dizzy from the hit. It's strange how this stone is so cold, yet I'm in hell. The irony, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, it's time's like these I miss Rosku or is it even Rosku I miss? Ever since I met that cat demon I've been having flashes of memories, strange feelings I remember from long ago.

_A young boy, rather small but average size none-the-less. He had medium blond hair that hung around his eyes and over his ears. The crown always seemingly planted firmly on top of the golden locks. His eyes were clear crystal blue, he was a bewitching sight, even for a demon. He was jewel among men, or so he seemed. He always wore a baggy gold and white hamaka. Around his waist was a thick dark green sash that wrapped around elegantly. He had the sleeves off of his outfit, showing the black ink tattoos down both his arms. He was about the age of 5 and he always seemed to have a pout on his lips. His father the king of a northern land was powerful, controlling even demons themselves. He had demanded that something come and try and cure his son from whatever had been bothering him. That's where I came in, standing before the young boy who hid behind a chair at my sight._

"_I-I-Is that a demon f-f-father?"_

"_Yes. But have no fear, she is only here to make you smile and to protect your life."_

_My eyes curved up as the child crouched back further, leaving only an eye to look at me._

"_Heehee, do you want to hear a joke, master?"_

_He blinked, "uuh, um.. s-sure."_

_I giggled as I began to float and turn upside down. The boy gasped at the sight._

"_An organization is like a tree full of monkeys, all on different limbs at different levels. Some monkeys are climbing up, some down. The monkeys on top look down and see a tree full of smiling faces. The monkeys on the bottom look up and see nothing but butts."_

_The boy stared at me for a moment longer until he began to giggle to himself. He slowly came out of hiding, his cheeks red with embarrassment._

"_Wh-What's your name?"_

_I floated back down with a large grin on my face, I sat crouched down in front of him, standing to his height._

"_My name is Jacklyn Box, but you can call me anything you want, young master."_

"_I'm gonna call you Lyn! You can call me Elric!"_

"_Heeheehee, you're funny Elric."_

I let out a sigh as I finally remembered why I was down here.

"Lord Shishinki!"

I pushed myself up and rubbed the back of my head, damn, how irritating. My voice echoed through the darkness and I began my journey to hell knows where. I wonder if there are any other wanderers around here. They used to be cleaned up by the Guardian, but him being gone, things could get a little crazy down here. Plus I have no idea how long he has been gone, wonder what happened to him. Ah, well. I hope Lord Shishinki is all right, he may be a powerful demon above the surface but things are very different down here, you can't kill the dead. But, being sent rather then actually dying, it's not hard for them to kill you, this is their territory after all and they all have a job to complete.

"Looord Shiishinnnkii!"

Baka cat, he better not go into that vortex or get thrown into that vortex. Bubbles of worry began to form and float around in my stomach. It was a very unsettling feeling and I had an urge to tear out my own stomach. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. I'm going mad... How cliche, the split personality clown.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah! When I find you Lord Shishinki, I'ma kick you in the shin..."

Lord Shishinki POV

I stood on a piece of stone pathway. Nothing was seen but darkness all around.

"Is this hell?"

I wonder if Jacklyn got sucked in as well. Stupid girl, why was she there anyway, and why would she do such an idiotic thing as to jump in after me. Like I could die from my own attack. I just need to find a way out of here. I took a couple steps and with each step a new path began to form under my feet. Huh, convenient. I began to walk, where to I wasn't sure, but maybe I would run into something also convenient, though that seems highly unlikely. I wonder what wonders really live beneath the surface, in this place I seem to be. I continued to have this feeling of loss, as if I was missing something, though I had nothing more than my staff. Kudo seemed to be gone as well, probably struck by one of the dog brother's moves. Mangy mutts. Nothing was changing so I decided to take a right, even an enemy is better than this. I'm fine with patience but I would prefer not to walk in nothing for the rest of eternity.

Jacklyn Box POV

I held my katana in hand as I panted. I stood before 5 hell hounds. Unfortunately, I forgot about these things, I must be pretty close to the vortex than. It seems security is pretty tight around here, usually these guys just crawl back to normal, not bloody well split into pieces.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. Be a good doggy, be niiice..."

A low growl and snarling from the three hounds showed that being nice wasn't going to happen. I can't just stay floating either, my powers won't last that long down here, plus these guys have no restrictions. When the one hound jumped at me I stabbed him in the side of the head as I ducked out of the way. He collapsed for a moment while the wound slowly bubbled back to nothing. I took this moment to run, and run very damn well fast.

"Hey, what did one flea say to the other?"

Running and snarling.

"Shall we walk or take a dog?"

One of the hounds let out a howl and picked up his speed, his claws reached my leg, tearing a fresh wound out of my thigh. I tripped and the one hound flew over me. I lay on cold stone, surrounded by 5 hounds, drooling, snapping and growling. I was screwed.

"You guys have no sense of humour, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah..."

I pulled my katana out once again and that edged the hounds to pull in closer and get ready for the ultimate assault. I hate dogs...

"Hey, there's a cat demon, why don't you chase him! Hyeah, hyeah."

Lord Shishinki POV

I could hear faint sounds in the distance and began walking toward them. The only thing I have met so far was a dog of some sort. I found out that my Meidou works down here, but I'm not sure how or how well. I have an assumption that it just teleports them to another area in this vast darkness. Well at this point it didn't really matter where they went as long as they were away from me. The noises were getting louder and I quickened my pace to a run as I recognized one of the sounds as shouting and cries of pain from a female. There were 5 of those strange dead dogs and a bloodied up jester. With a scowl I swung my staff, trapping the hounds in the vortex and shipping them to who the hell really cares. I ran over and crouched beside the beaten girl. Her clothes were torn, and she was covered in gashes, gapes and her own blood. Her katana had fallen a couple metres out of her reach which probably caused her fall. I brushed back her bangs as she whimpered and gasped for air.

"Jacklyn.. Jacklyn are you alright?"

"I'm fu-fucking d-dand-dy. I'm so f-f-f-fine... I'm piss-sing rainb-b-bows.. Hyeah, hye-e-eah, hyeah..."

I shook my head and my lips pulled into half a smile.

"Stupid girl... What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I forgot to t-t-tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I had t-to tell you to..."

Her fluttering eye fell shut and her smile went limp. Even covered in blood and half dead, the small girl was just as appealing to me as I remember her being. Of course, the first time I saw her it was pretty much the same thing. I sat down and watched the small girl. I didn't have much to help her with, especially in the middle of no where. After a few minutes I decided to use the sash around my waist, taking the end and wiping away the blood from her face. It was amazing that she didn't bleed to death, it was more amazing how she lay here and yet no puddle of blood formed. There is so much I don't know about this demon.

Jacklyn Box POV

My head was hurting and my body was cold. When I opened my eyes, well I couldn't tell a difference, I stared up into pitch black. I groaned and grumbled and tried to sit up, to my surprise an arm and hand helped me into my sitting position.

"Lord Shishinki?"

"You're awake. It's been quite some time, I was beginning to give up on your awakening."

"Hyeah, hyeah. What happened to your sash, your outfit is incomplete without it."

"That's unimportant, can you move?"

I jumped up and twirled around on my toes.

"Wha'd you forget that I come down here to get fixed up? I'm almost invincible in this beautiful oasis of black and stone... I just have to find the portal before the hounds eat me up. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. Walking with a cat won't help either."

"By the way Jacklyn, what were you saying before you passed out?"

He stood up and took a few steps closer to my floating form. I tapped my chin thinking, what was I saying there?

"Right! I was about to tell you... Those..." I sat waiting out the piece of advice. "who laugh last..." I can see the suspense in his eyes. It made my stomach turn in excitement. "...think slowest."

He stared at me and blinked a couple times. I bite my lip waiting for it, unfortunately, I gave him to much credit.

"What?"

I laughed, and shook my head while I just pointed and laughed more at the violet eyed man before me.

"Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah. Oh Lord Shishinki, you have so much to learn! I don't think a demon's life is even enough! Hyeah, hyeah!"

"I should have left you to die."

Annoyance was clear in his voice and in his eyes, as I stared at him while I continued to snicker.

"You knew how I was this time, you saved me out of sheer stupidity."

"Hm. So it seems."

I sighed and grasped the man's hand, tugging him along as I ran in a direction.

"Well, your poor sense of humour will have to wait. First things first... Let's look for the portal and get out of here."

He was silent as he followed behind, his finger's shifting for a better grip. I smiled but quickly switched it into a smirk.

"Stupid cat demon, a master isn't supposed to fall for his jester. Hyeah, hyeah, hyeah."

His lips pulled into the smallest sight of a smirk. "If I'm master, don't I make those kind of decisions?"

"I suppose you do, Lord Shishinki."

I turned so I could let the smile spread across my features. The warmth was unbelievable and indescribably.

"It's a shame I have a master with such a bad sense of humour! Things will never be fun now, hyeah, hyeah, hyeah!"

My arm was pulled back and I fell back into the hard chest of the demon I dragged along. I sat helpless in his arms as he ran, staring into a sinister violet eye. The sharpened teeth poked out of his mouth in a sexy smirk.

"Maybe I just have more of a voluptuous sense of humour?"

My mouth hung open, I was left speechless. I could feel a strange tingle in my body and the heat on my cheeks. I heard him chuckle as he looked away.


End file.
